Quien Diría
by Elizabeth Salazar
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si eres secretaria del mismisimo Seto Kaiba?, ¡Así es!, ese es el nuevo trabajo de Anzu Mazaki SetoxAnzu
1. El comienzo de todo

_**Quien Diría**_

_**El comienzo de todo**_

_Estoy cansada, la universidad, mi trabajo, mi jefe… en realidad toda la culpa es de él. Mi escritorio lleno de papeles, flores que entregar, cartas, reuniones, despidos, ¡Oh Dios! Esto es mucho para mi, tengo un examen a las seis y aun no puedo moverme de mi escritorio; ni siquiera sé como rayos ocurrió todo esto__… en un momento de mi vida estoy tomando sol en una hermosa playa y después estoy encerrada en una oficina... ahora lo recuerdo, fue Mai mi amiga, mi mejor amiga._

_Les contaré del momento en que mi vida empezó a ser un infierno, desde cuando deje de salir con mis amigos, de ir de compras, de ser alguien normal, ¿Pueden creer que ni citas he tenido?, eso no era lo que yo, Anzu Mazaki estaba acostumbrada, era tan feliz y de repente mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados, y todo gracias a un hombre... sí lo oyeron bien y no es cualquier hombre, es uno bien egocéntrico, cínico, imbécil, negrero y aagh!... es nada mas ni nada menos que Seto Kaiba._

* * *

Era un lindo día de verano, donde Anzu arreglaba sus maletas para irse de vacaciones con su amiga, iban de viaje a 'Paradise Beach' una playa no muy lejos de ciudad Domino, estaba de vacaciones, ese año en la Universidad había sido duro, aunque había logrado aprobar todas sus asignaturas, ahora le tocaba vivir su merecido descanso.

Ya listo su maleta hiso una llamada, necesitaba de alguien quien cuidara su departamento por unos días, así que su mejor opción era llamar a la hermana de Jou, Shizuka, obviamente ya que Jou de seguro iba a dejar su departamento 'patas para arriba', quería mucho a su amigo pero había que reconocerlo, él no era muy responsable que digamos. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Hola, ya estoy lista, vamos- le dijo Anzu a su amiga

-Que bien, vamos mi auto está en el estacionamiento…-

-Se me olvidaba, primero me puedes ir a dejar donde Shizuka, necesito entregarle las llaves del departamento – dijo interrumpiendo

-Ok, y ¿Estrará Jou ahí?- preguntó coqueta su amiga

-¡Mai por que preguntas esas cosas!, ¿Ustedes no habían terminado su relación?- preguntó Anzu sorprendida

-Vamos Anzu, ¿Cómo sabes que puede volver a florecer el amor entre nosotros?- dijo Mai,

-Muy bien haré que no he oído eso – dijo Anzu sonriendo – demonos prisa , mira que ya quiero sentir la brisa marina – diciendo esto cerró la puerta y bajaron al primer piso, fueron al estacionamiento y dejaron las maletas.

Estaban llegando a la casa de Shizuka, Mai ya había podido juntar el dinero suficiente para poder comprar el convertible rojo de sus sueños, ella y Anzu se convirtieron en muy buenas amigas. Al llegar Anzu les entrego las llaves, a Shizuka y para desgracia de Mai no estaba Jou.

Así que rumbo hacia la playa, Anzu y Mai, conversaron de sus vidas y en un momento Anzu se volvió seria, su cara tenía un deje de preocupación y Mai pudo notarlo, y no dudó en preguntar.

-Anzu ¿estas bien?, ¿Por qué estas tan callada? - preguntó Mai preocupada

- Como dices esas cosas Mai, no me ocurre nada – dijo sonriendo

-¿Así?, mira tu a mi no me engañas, Jamás, así que dime lo que te ocurre o paro aquí mismo y no avanzo hasta que me digas lo que pasa por esa cabezota tuya – dijo seriamente

-Muy bien… te lo diré… en realidad pensaba decírtelo después del viaje, pero ya que insistes – Anzu tragó saliva – Me despidieron… y necesito encontrar otro trabajo, y yo bueno… pensaba que…

-Oh no, no no no no... Anzu-

-... Tu podrías…- Anzu sonrió tiernamente tratando de convencerla

-¡Estas demente!, sabes?... si lo estas, Anzu te volvieron a despedir, ¡por Dios es del tercer trabajo que te despiden!- dijo Mai

-Losé pero necesito que me ayudes una vez más… por favor - dijo Anzu poniendo las manos en posición de suplica

-¡Oh esta bien!, pero te advierto este es el último trabajo que te encuentro ¿vale? – dijo mientras miraba seria

-Promesa de scout – dijo Anzu sonriente y se lanzó a sus brazos

-¡Anzu cuidado! – Anzu al abrazarla hiso que el auto se moviera a la otra pista y estuvieron apunto de chocar con otro auto, si no fuer por la buena reacción de Mai de seguro no estarían para contarlo – Anzu no se si te das cuenta que estamos en la carretera, donde si no voy concentrada nos podemos voltear y no se... podría pasar algo así como ¡MORIR! – dijo mientras hacía mas énfasis en la palabra 'morir'.

-Jeje lo siento – dijo con su cara inocente. Después de eso estuvieron treinta minutos más en la carretera antes de llegar a su destino, Anzu y Mai ya estaban ansiosas, al llegar, arrendaron una cabaña, dejaron sus cosas y se fueron a bañar, esa iba a ser la mejor semana de sus vidas.

* * *

-¿No se supone que ese es tu trabajo? – decía un hombre alto y fríos ojos azules

-Lo siento Señor Kaiba, yo solo…

-Estas despedida – dijo tomando su maletín y dirigiéndose a su oficina

-Pero señor, por favor no me despida…- decía una mujer de edad, mientras lloraba

- … - Kaiba no dijo nada, en realidad no necesitó decir nada, ya que con solo su mirada logró que ella se callara y se fuera de ese lugar.

Ahora si podía estar tranquilo, acaso esa anciana podía engañar al gran Seto Kaiba, pensó que no se iba a dar cuenta de que quiso estafarlo, a él nadie lo engaña, el es el mejor en esto, y nadie podrá cambiarlo. Se sentó en su silla y giró hacía el enorme ventanal que hace algunos segundos estaba a sus espaldas, vio como el sol empezaba a iluminar toda cuidad Domino, pensaba… 'Necesito otra secretaria'.

-Kisaragui… - habló Kaiba por su celular – necesito que pongas en aviso un puesto de secretaria – ahora a ocuparse de cosas que realmente importan.

Seto siempre había sido una persona arrogante, egoísta, apático y todos sus sinónimos, pero no siempre fue así o no con todos, con la única persona que podía ser realmente él, era con su hermano menor, Mokuba, ambos fueron adoptados por Gozaburo Kaiba quien había fallecido hace algunos años, y quien se encargó siempre de insertar en la cabeza de Seto que el debía ser el que encabezara su compañía y ningún otro individuo, siendo así su vida en un verdadero infierno, y él no quería que Mokuba viviera por lo mismo que el vivió, así que lo protegía y le quería, jamás dejaría que nadie lo lastimara, Pudieron haber manipulado su vida, pero no la de su hermano.

* * *

La semana había pasado sin inconvenientes, Anzu y Mai tuvieron las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas, fueron a fiestas, conocieron chicos, disfrutaron del mar, y de unos buenos masajes pero ya era hora de volver a la realidad, Anzu tenía que empezar a conseguir trabajo para poder pagar su departamento y la Universidad y Mai tenía que volver a su trabajo.

Anzu llegó, dejó sus cosas en su cuarto y se fue a tomar una ducha, había sido todo tan lindo hubiera tenido mas tiempo pero necesitaba un trabajo con urgencia, desde que decidió vivir sola, a tenido diferentes trabajos, al comienzo de garzona y cantante en un pub, trabajos realmente buenos pero que necesitaba mucho tiempo, especialmente de noche, luego de vendedora, que realmente no era lo que esperaba, y por último en un casino, pero no duró mucho.

Ya era tarde y era hora de dormir estaba totalmente cansada, mañana sería otro día, claro que lo sería.

* * *

Muy bien traté de sacarme lo que tenía en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, ya que me ha costado encontrar fics de esta pareja.

Espero le haya gustado, porque en realidad no estaba muy segura de esto, bueno espero comentarios.

Hasta Luego.


	2. Una Oportunidad

**Una Oportunidad**

Por lo general los días lunes eran totalmente para ella, ya que no tenía clases, así que la hora en que ella debía levantarse podría ser a cualquier hora del día, pero hoy no era uno de esos días, ya que la misión que debía cumplir era de buscar empleo sí o sí, cosa que es muy tedioso, y más cuando cursas el último año de Trabajo Social que aunque son dos asignaturas, son las más difíciles. Aunque Anzu siempre había sido más artística para sus cosas, como el baile y la música, servir a la sociedad y ayudar a la gente era lo que a ella le hacía llenarse de alegría, pero eso no quitó que su gran pasión por el baile se dejara de lado.

Esto era abrumador para Anzu, ya que tomar clases de noche era algo más preocupante aunque era mucho más relajado. Ya se había acostumbrado a un sistema de vida desde que se fue de la casa de sus padres, pero de vez en cuando se sentía muy sola.

Se levantó perezosamente a las 7 am. Tomó una ducha y se vistió con unos jeans ajustados una remera blanca con detalles rosa y su cartera del mismo color, se maquilló suavemente y se fue a la cocina a tomar desayuno. Al poco tiempo salió de su departamento compró un periódico y buscó en las páginas por alguna oferta de trabajo, marcó algunas muy interesantes, como ayudante de SPA, niñera, asistente de ventas, entre otros y fue en busca de alguna oportunidad.

-Bien Anzu, este es el día… ¡por favor no lo arruines! – se decía a sí misma.

Mientras que en otro lugar una chica rubia caminaba contoneando sus caderas al caminar de una forma muy sexy, su cabello perfectamente ondeado se dejaba llevar por cada movimiento de ella siendo colaborado también por el suave viento, las miradas fijas en ella por el sexo masculino eran totalmente evidente en cada momento, cosa que a ella no le disgustaba para nada, de pronto alguien la toma de la mano para poder llamar su atención.

-¡Hey Mai, detente! – Le decía un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes – te estoy llamando desde hace cinco minutos y no paras.

- ¿Duke?... ¡hola ¿Qué tal? – dijo esta sacándose los audífonos que tenía puesto

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-De maravilla… y ¿Qué haces por aquí?, escuche que estabas de viajes por Europa

-Sí volví porque tengo que hacer unos cursos para la compañía, ¿y qué has hecho?- dijo con una sonrisa

- En este momento iba al trabajo, me ha ido súper bien y veo que a ti igual, cada vez estas más guapo – dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Ajajaja que encantadora, tu tampoco estas nada mal – dijo coquetamente Duke – por cierto quería preguntarte si te interesaba una oferta de trabajo, es de secretaria para una empresa muy famosa

-Por el momento no – dijo Mai, en ese momento se acordó que Anzu estaba buscando empleo – pero tengo alguien a quien le encantaría ese trabajo – dijo esta sonriendo

-¿Así? Genial, ten – dijo Duke entregándole una tarjeta – dile que valla a esta dirección, y pregunte por mí, ahí le haremos la entrevista.

-Oh seguro, con gusto… bueno Duke ya me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde al trabajo, estaremos en contacto – dijo Mai despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla – y gracias.

-No es nada el agradecido será mi jefe, aunque no lo demostrará – dijo riendo – bueno que estés bien adiós – Se despidió de Mai.

Mai tomó de inmediato su teléfono y le marcó a su amiga.

Ya eran cerca de las doce del día y Anzu no había tenido suerte con nada, algunos eran muy tediosos y otros el sueldo no le alcanzaba ni siquiera para pagar su departamento, estaba cansada así que se sentó en unas de las bancas de una plaza cercana, justo en ese instante sonó su celular, miró la pantalla y vio que era su amiga Mai.

-Hola Mai… no muy bien, no he tenido nada de suerte… ¿en serio?, si espérame un momento – dijo mientras sacaba de su cartera un lápiz y un papel – aja… si… oficina 7… Duke Deblin… ¡listo, gracias Mai eres un ángel! – en eso cortó el teléfono y sus energías volvieron, la propuesta de un trabajo le habían dado el animo para seguir, así que tomó sus cosas y partió directo a la dirección que le había dado su amiga.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la avenida River, pagó al taxista y dirigió su mirada al edificio que estaba en frente de ella, no era muy grande, no debía sobrepasar los diez pisos, pensaba Anzu, así tomó aire y entro. Iba tan distraída en ese momento, preocupada de la reacción de la persona y de la entrevista, por su puesto, que al instante que estiró la mano para abrir la puerta, está ya se había abierto dejando a Anzu con la mano estirada y con la mirada perdida en alguien.

- ¿Quieres dejarme pasar? – le dijo el hombre que se encontraba en frente de ella. Sus ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo, llenó totalmente la mente de Anzu.

-Ssi, lo siento… - Dijo Anzu moviéndose para dejarlo pasar, era bellísimo, alto y bastante apuesto, pero lo más impactante para Anzu fue su increíble mirada, traía un traje azul oscuro y una corbata celeste y camisa blanca, hacía el juego completo con sus ojos, el cabello castaño lo traía algo despeinado pero le venía increíble. Así se quedó en la puerta con esos pensamientos por un buen rato hasta que se acercó un guardia.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- le dijo un hombre alto canoso, no sobrepasaba los cincuenta años.

-¿eh? ¡Ah sí, disculpe!, busco a Duke Deblin es por una entrevista de trabajo – dijo esta mientras se sonrojaba al máximo.

- ¿El Señor Deblin?... ¿De parte de quién?

-Anzu Masaki

-Espéreme un momento Sta. Masaki, lo llamaré para saber si puede atenderla en este momento.

-Seguro, gracias – Ahí se quedó Anzu, sentada en un sofá de cuero negro, bien cómodo debía decir, le echó un vistazo a la recepción, era bastante hermosa el piso era de cerámica negra, estaba tan limpio que podía ver su reflejo en el, unos cuadros gigantes en la pared y todos elegantemente vestidos.

_-Genial, que haré si tengo que trabajar acá?, no tengo nada formal… rayos!_

- Sta. Masaki sígame el Señor Deblin la atenderá de inmediato – decía el hombre mientras la guiaba hacia la oficina de Duke, pasaron por unas cuantas oficinas y todo seguía siendo tan elegante, como un hotel – Sta. Masaki aquí es, él le está esperando – Dijo enseñándole la habitación, era la número 7.

- _Bien, ánimo, puedes hacerlo…_ Permiso Señor Deblin, soy Anzu Masaki y vengo aquí por el trabajo de secretaria – dijo mientras entraba a la habitación, él estaba sentado mirando hacia la estantería dándole la espalda a Anzu, este al oírla se gira.

-Hi Anzu querida que bueno que llegas – dijo levantándose y saludo a Anzu con un beso en ambas mejillas y la invitó a sentarse, este volvió a su asiento, él era bien guapo, ojos verdes cabello negro tomado en una coleta, un traje negro y una corbata verde, que le quedaba perfecto, Anzu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar la anatomía de aquel joven - ¿Tú debes ser la amiga de Mai, no?

- Ehh sí, pero…

- Sí ella me hablo de ti y que querías el puesto así que te lo he estado guardando, así que dime… ¿a qué te dedicas?, ¿Por qué quieres el trabajo?

- Bueno estoy estudiando Trabajo Social en la Universidad Domino, estudio en la nocturna y voy en mi último año… y quiero el trabajo, porque necesito pagar la universidad para poder tener mi título, además vivo sola así que debo pagar mi departamento y todos los gastos de una casa.

- ya veo, pero mira hoy es tu día de suerte, porque ya estas contratada

-¿Qué?... ¿cómo…

-No te preocupes me das las gracias después… ¿Qué tal con una cena?... ajajaja es una broma, lo de la cena claro. Ahora bien pon tus datos aquí y firma – dijo Duke dejando a una Anzu totalmente atónita. – Bien ahora firmaré yo y por ultimo mi jefe, por cierto tu trabajo consta de mantener todas las cosas de tu jefe ordenadas, calificadas por fecha y estas cosas, tendrás que entrar a reuniones, hacer viajes, encargarte algunas veces de las finanzas de algunos empleados hasta manejar la empresa cuando tu jefe no este, normalmente es en un lapso muy corto, pero no te angusties porque nosotros te vamos a capacitar, así será mucho mejor…

-Eso es demasiado, ¿está seguro que una mujer normal puede hacer todo eso? – preguntó Anzu un poco preocupada

- Si eso y más… se me había olvidado preguntarte sabes idiomas –

-Eh si algunos, inglés, portugués y algo de francés… ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-Bueno porque tendrás que traducir en algunos momentos de tu vida, pero no te preocupes nosotros te haremos un curso de idiomas, ¿te parece?

-Sí creo… una pregunta más… ¿Cuánto es lo que voy a ganar?, porque no me has hablado de eso… en realidad de nada que a mí me convenga

-Eso te lo dirá mi jefe, pero creo que está cerca de los mil dólares mensuales – dijo, Anzu no podría creer esa cantidad.

-Tengo otra pregunta, la ultima

-Dila

- ¿Para qué empresa estaré trabajando?

-¡Que buena pregunta!... trabajaras para Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Otra vez iba caminando por el pasillo de la compañía, mientras seguía a Deblin, ahora si iba nerviosa, no sabía si quedarse ahí o salir corriendo, desde que Duke le dijo donde trabajaría quería morir, sería la secretaria del mismísimo Seto Kaiba, pero no le importaba eso sino de la reputación que tiene con el trato hacia los demás y otras que no quería pensar en ese momento.

- _¡Dios mío!, trabajare para Seto Kaiba, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta al entrar que era Kaiba Corp.?... Debería golpearme por esto, tengo tanta suerte… ¿Qué pasara si no le agrado?... ¡oh vamos Anzu, es solo por un año!, nada malo puede pasar en 12 meses, tranquila…_

-Bien Anzu ahora tranquila- decía el oji-verde – es aquí, ya le he avisado que vendrías así que puedes pasar – decía otra vez.

-Eestoy nnerviosa… - Anzu temblaba como una gelatina _– Y si es un viejo asqueroso y trata de acosarme ahhh ¿Qué haré?_- los nervios la estaban destrozando ya que había escuchado mil historias acerca del dueño de la empresa Kaiba pero jamás en su vida lo había visto.

-No te preocupes saldrá todo bien… ¡suerte! – le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Ante esto Anzu se sonrojó. Duke se fue dejando a una castaña congelada detrás de una puerta color caoba.

-_Bieen… 1…2…2…2__1/2__…2__1/3__… ¿Qué rayos así no van los números?... ¡concentración Anzu!...2…3 _(toc-toc)- Anzu moría de nervios, sentía ganas de salir corriendo de esa oficina y no volver jamás, de repente escucho una voz que decía 'Adelante', Anzu abrió lentamente la puerta y entró a la habitación.

-Buenas tardes Señor Kaiba, soy Anzu Masaki – dijo la castaña al entrar, al frente de ella había un escritorio negro y varios papeles encima de el, y el ventanal gigante de fondo que dejaba ver el paisaje de la ciudad, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde así que la puesta de sol era un acontecimiento digno de apreciar. Aunque el paisaje era encantador había un lugar que no la dejaba seguir viendo, ya que una gran silla estropeaba aquella completa visión, la silla estaba girada dejando al individuo sentado mirando al ventanal, siendo así Anzu aún no podía conocer a su nuevo jefe.

-Deblin ya me a entregado tus documentos, ¿Qué te hace pensar de que puedes trabajar acá?- dijo Kaiba fríamente dejándose ver. Anzu al verlo quedó shockeada, era el mismo hombre que había visto salir hace unas horas atrás, realmente no podía creerlo, estaba ahí igual de bello como hace unos instantes, Anzu no dudo en colocarse roja como un tomate maduro aunque sin su voluntad, miró a sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos azules fríos como el mismo hielo de la Antártida.- ¿me vas a responder o te vas a seguir quedando como idiota ahí parada?-

-¿Ccómo?- dijo Anzu saliendo de su ensueño

-¿Por qué quieres trabajar en esta empresa? ¿Así o tengo que volver a repetirlo?- dijo Kaiba tan 'amablemente'

_-¿cómo se atreve este hijo de…?, aghh no todo tiene que ser tan perfecto_ … vengo aquí porque necesito el dinero para terminar mis estudios y pagar mi apartamento- dijo tomando todo el valor que pudo.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Trabajo Social- dijo Anzu mirándolo fijo

-¿Trabajo Social?... ¿Por qué estudias esa basura que no te llevará a nada?- dijo en tono de burla haciendo enfadar a Anzu

-Eso NO ES de su incumbencia Señor Kaiba – dijo desafiante, esto ya la había hecho cambiar de humor.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, ¿sabes con quién estás hablando chiquilla?- dijo acercándose poco a poco a Anzu y dándole una mirada que podría matar a un ejército.

-Lo sé… pero no te tengo miedo – dijo la ojiazul sin mover ni un musculo y sin perder el contacto visual con Kaiba. Estaban a centímetros Seto casi podía sentir el latir salvaje de Anzu, la miró con detalles, sin perder ninguna facción de su cara, tratando de encontrar algún momento de quiebre. Anzu moría por dentro, no sabía si esto estaba bien, le había hecho frente al hombre más temido de ciudad Domino y ahora estaba que moría de miedo, pero su orgullo era mucho más grande y no se dejaría quebrantar por él, aunque fuera el retrato mismo de un ángel, aunque estuviera tan cerca de ella y pudiera sentir la respiración relajada de él, aunque el estuviera buscando un pequeño titubeo no le daría el gusto. Este acercándose un poco más le susurró al oído

-Eso lo veremos más adelante…- y se volvió a su asiento – las capacitaciones comienzan mañana a las ocho en punto, si no estás a esa hora pierdes el puesto- diciendo esto se sentó en su silla de cuero negro y revisó unos papeles de su escritorio.

-Sí Señor, a esa hora estaré… con su permiso – dijo Anzu y se marchó, cerró de tras de ella la puerta y suspiró – _Tengo el trabajo… yo… yo…_ yo necesito una copa.

* * *

Alohaa que les pareció?... no saben lo mucho que me costó hacer este capítulo, espero haya quedado bien, trate de hacer lo mejor posible con Seto para que sonara rudoo XD…. A Anzu no me gusta mucho como es en el anime así modifiqué un poco su actitud, trate de hacerla un poco más 'madura' para que encaje con el personaje de Seto.. OK! Sus opiniones son muy importantes, me ayudan a desenvolver la historia espero se apiadan de mí y comenten :D

Agradecimientos: Gabe Logan, Hikari, Urara, Yue Yuna y Yuna. Gracias por sus comentarios espero que les haya gustado.

Y como dije espero que me dejen comentarios ya que tengo otro proyecto en mente de esta pareja, ya lleva unos cuantos capítulos pero primero debo tantear como esta esto :D:D:D

Se los agradezco y no vemos o leemos XD en la otra actualización C:


End file.
